OOC
by Ayumi Elric
Summary: With all these...well, not so good Inuyasha fanfics messing this part of fanfiction up, what else is there to do but make fun of them? In OOC, anything noob and veteran related can happen! [Rated for no reason, Pairings: Any that you like]
1. Wtf?

**Whoot! It's my first InuYasha fanfic! (InuYasha, Inuyasha, INUYASHA, I never learned how to write it...x.x; anyway) Yes, as you have guessed, it's a really REALLY OOC story. I know. I made it that way on purpose. **

**Disclaimer: Crap, I hate these! I don't own InuYasha.**

**-----**

"OMG, Kagome! What's up, girl!" Inuyasha called in a peppy, girly voice, running after her and stumbling in his heels. Awww, he looked so cute in his purple kimono and his sandel thingies and his hair tied up in a ponytail. Squee!

"Um...Inuyasha, the hell?" Kagome said, staring at what was apparently boobs on his chest. _...but was it nessacary to make his bigger then mine???_ She thought bitterly.

"Well, everyone knows that Inuyasha means "Female dog demon" and I thought, lyke, it was time to get in touch with my feminine side!" He beamed. "Course, it was really hard with surgery and all, especially the part with like, my loss of manliness!"

"Ewww!" Kagome shrieked, jumping back. "You got neutered?!?!"

Inuyasha pouted and stared down at his crotch. "Not exactly..."

Kagome's eye twitched. "What the hell is wrong with you, you bitch! Go to hell and get a life!"

Inuyasha's eyes filled with tears. "Meanie! I just wanted to show you how pretty I felt!" He wailed, running off and into a tree. "Black!"

"You idiot, couldn't you see there was a freaking tree in front of you?!?!" Kagome screeched.

"Well sorry, I lost my contacts!" Inuyasha said tearfully, staggering into another tree. "Gack!"

"I can't believe I hang out with you!" Kagome fumed. Suddenly, a heavenly expression came onto her face, replacing the murderous one. She gasped. "Oh, Inu-chan, are you okay???"

Inuyasha sniffed. "I think I broke a nail..." He looked at his hand. "And I got a boo-boo!!!"

"Awww, you poor dear, do you want me to kiss it for you?" Kagome gushed, her eyes going all sparkly. Inuyasha nodded, holding out his hand. Kagome gladly skipped over to it and kissed it.

"Ooooo! Miroku is coming! I bet he'll like my new look!" Inuyasha squealed, running over to his friend, who by the way, was wearing a spiffy looking black suit.

"Why, Hello Inuyasha. That's a very um...interesting outfit your wearing." Miroku said after looking up and down him.

Inuyasha beamed. "Isn't it! I just had it done today." He announced, posing. "You like?"

"I never knew you were a crossdresser, Inuyasha." Kagome muttered, losing her angelic aura.

"Actually, I hate it, even though you make an attractive girl." Miroku said honestly. "So like...yeah."

Inuyasha started to cry again. "But you _always_ ask _all _the girls to give birth to your child! Why am I any different?!"

"Well, for one, you're a male demon, even if your mother was high when naming you and failed to check for your gender. And two, I've decided to cut the sex tricks and stay with the one woman I love." Miroku said with a slight smirk.

"Ha! What a load of bullshit." Kagome snorted. Miroku stared at her. "Not at all. I proposed to her yesterday. Which reminds me...where is she? Sango!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming, shut yer trap." Sango slurred, staggering into view. She was wearing an expensive looking dress, dark red with long matching gloves and slitted at the hips. She also was sloshing around a large beer bottle and a cigerette on those stick thingies.

"Oh my! Sango, a proper woman should not use those things!" Kagome gasped, back in her angel stage.

"I dun giva crap about wha womens can do and can't." Sango said, glaring cross-eyed at Kagome. She giggled, then hiccuped. "Wow Kagome...when'd...you g-get...clones..."

"Sango dear, you need help." Kagome said, helping Sango sit down.

"Sango this, Sango that, Sango, Sango, Sango! What about me?! I have needs too!" Inuyasha shouted tearfully.

Miroku sighed. "How can things get any worse..."

"MWAHAHAHHA!!" Came a very evil laugh from the forest.

"Ho, crap! Tell dem coppersh I dun do it!" Sango shouted, hiccuping before toppling over. Inuyasha screamed.

"Ohhhh, nooo! What was that, what are we gonna do, please, I don't wanna die, Kagome, save me!" He hid behind her. She pushed him off.

"For the love of frick Inuyasha, be a man, dammit!" She yelled.

"This will be troublesome..." Miroku sighed.

---

**And thats a wrap! n.n How I do? I thought that was very fun to write.**

**Please review!**


	2. Enter Shippo and Lord Fluffy!

**Nothing to say but...whee! An update!**

**Disclaimers now located in my official copyright!**

**---**

"On the last episode of Inuyasha!:OOC Edition, our favorite transvestite hanyou Inuyasha, the PMS-ing girl Kagome, now prim and proper Miroku and Sange who is...uh...drunk and high...has met up when a sudden evil laugh came outta nowhere!" The random narrator guy announced.

"Heeeey! I'm not a transvestite! How mean!" Inuyasha cried, sobbing into his hands.

"You kinda are..." Miroku coughed.

"Forget that, you fools! Pat attention to the evil laugh!" Kagome yelled, pointing to the direction of the forest where the laughing was coming from.

Inuyasha, in a sudden bout of bravery he got from who knows where, stepped forward. "Who are you?" He demanded.

"Who am I? WHO AM I?!?!" The voice roared, blue flames hurtling towards Inuyasha.

"Eeek! Nuu!" Inuyasha sped back to his brilliant hiding spot behind Kagome's back.

"I am the great and powerful kitsune demon, feared throughout the land!" A figure stepped through the blue blaze and posed triumphly.

"It's...it's..."

"Shippo?!" Kagome and Miroku blinked.

"Aww, he ish SO kyoot!" Sango squealed, drunkily staggering to the fox demon, picking him up and squeezing him tightly.

"Me next, me next!" Inuyasha squealed, jumping up and down excitedly.

Shippo growled lowly. "Foolish mortal...foxfire!" A small puff of blue flame popped up, freeing himself.

"Ahhh! I'm on fire!" Sango dropped to the ground, rolling around like mad. "Get it out, get it out...eeeeek!!!" She started rolling down a steep hill that was randomly there.

"Sango, you're not on fire!" Miroku chased after his fiance.

"Ugh, I'm stuck with morons!" Kagome shouted.

"You're a mean little puppy, aren't you?" Inuyasha questioned, poking Shippo.

"I'm a fox!" Shippo yelled, punching him.

"Ow! He hit me!" Inuyasha wailed.

Suddenly, a bright white ball of light appeared and the hottest bishie in Inuyasha appeared. Yes! It was Sesshomaru!

"Gasp! It's Lord Fluffy!" Kagome gasped, pointing in awe at the dog demon.

Sesshomary ignored this and stomped over to Shippu, plucking him up from the ground and holding him up so they could see eye to eye.

Shippo glared at him. "Unhand me, you insolent-"

"Did you make ym little sister cry?!' Sesshomaru bellowed, bitch slapping the fox.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"Noone hurts my sister unless I say so! Which I don't!" Sesshomaru punted Shippo.

"I'll be back, mark my words!" Shippo cried as he flew through the air.

"Nii-san! You saved me!!" Inuyasha squealed, glomping his older brother.

"Of course! I wouldn't let anyone harm my beloved sister." Sesshomaru said proudly.

"Uh...Sesshy-sama, are you aware that Inuyasha is a _guy_?" Kagome asked sweetly.

Sesshomaru blinked, looking down at Inuyasha, who giggled innocently. "She is?"

Kagome faceplanted. "Yes!"

"Huh.." Sesshy-sama stared at him, before patting his chest, then lifting his kimono to peer underneathe.

"Oh my!" Inuyasha giggled, blushing.

"You pervert!" Kagome muttered.

Sesshomaru blinked again. "No, Inuyasha's a girl. Duh!"

"Oi vey...can we end this episode so I can beat these idiots up?" Kagome asked the director/author who obliged and ended the chapter.

---

**Wtf? ...uhhhh...**

**Please review!**

_© Copyright 2007 Ayumi Elric (FanFiction ID 1136837 ). All rights reserved. The series InuYasha belongs fully to Rumiko Takahashi; usage of her series and character is entirely borrowed. All rights reserved for plot, not to be stolen, copied or reproduced without the permission of Ayumi Elric._


	3. Brotherly love

**Okay, I just decided that OOC will also be used for making fun of other Inuyasha fanfics, mwahahha! And I'm planning an OOC series for other abused animes like Naruto, FMA, Kingdom Hearts...etc...so...I'll start that next chapter, for now more Inuyasha craziness!!!**

**---**

"That was mean, Kagome!!!" Inuyasha wailed, crying a waterfall of tears. Sesshomaru sat next to his brother...er...sister, nodding his head. They both had large bumps on their head.

Kagome twitched angrily, an angry anime vein pulsing on her head. "Why can't you act like you normally do, you fools!!!"

"Because the author obviously wants us to act Out of Character as a humorous parody of the Inuyasha fanfiction section." Sesshomaru and Inuyasha both recited with matching million dollar smiles. The fangirls of the world all went "KYAAAH!!!!" especially at Sesshy-sama, because he rarely smiles.

"That...aw, screw it!!!" Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's Tetseiga (probably spelled wrong) and pulled it from its old sheath, somehow making it transform. Inuyasha's eyes widened as she held it up in the air in triumph. "Ah! My sword!!!"

"Fight each other, now! Or else!" She threatened with an evil glare. The two dog demons squeaked in the same shrill voice and leapt to their feet, facing each other in unsure battle stances.

"Prepare to...uh...be...defeated! Yeah..." Inuyasha yelled unsurely, stealing a glance at the Inuyasha script. "Oh, and uh...Feh!"

"Ha, as if I'll be beaten by half demon scum." Sesshomaru replied smugly. "No offense." He added hastily as Inuyasha started crying again. "It's still very offensive!!!!" Inuyasha cried.

"Dammit, you guys!!!!" Kagome shrieked angrily.

"R-right!" Sesshomaru snapped to attention and bared his claws. "Let's fight!"

"Indubitaly!!" Inuyasha charged up to Sesshomaru, flashing out his manicured purple claws, "Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer!"

"Baka." Lord Fluffy stepped to the side. Inuyasha tripped over a rock and was sent face forward into the ground. The both of them blinked and sweatdrop as Inuyasha sat up, his eyes watering as he held his throbbing nose. "Waaaaaaah!!!!" Inuyasha bawled.

"Oh! Dammit, I'm sorry, Inu-chan!!!" Sesshomaru quickly said, rushing to Inuyasha's side. He knelt next to her...him and pulled his hands away from his face. "Where does it hurt?"

"M-m-ma noooose!!!!" Inuyasha continued to wail. Sesshomaru gently kissed Inuyasha's nose and cuddled with his younger brother. "All better?"

Inuyasha sniffled, mustering up a small, adorable smile. "A wittle..."

"How come I don't get any love?!?!" Kagome suddenly wailed, crying the Niagra. "It's not fair, no one ever pays attention to me, and I'm the main character!!" She stomped her foot and ran away crying.

"Wait! Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, reaching out to her. She continued running away, dissapearing into the forest. "You think she'll be alright?" He asked his older brother.

Sesshy-sama shrugged. "Who knows?" The sounds of a massacre came from the forest, along with angry shrieks that could only be from Kagome. The both of them sweatdropped. "Scary..."

Miroku suddenly popped into the scene, with an unconsious Sango slung over his shoulder. He fixed his tie and stared at the two. "Did we miss anything?" He wondered aloud.

"Only like, one and a half chapters." Inuyasha answered with a smirk.

"Oh...crap."

**---**

**o.O...**

**Uh...yeah...**


End file.
